Hydrocarbons can be produced through a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation. Various components can be located in the bore to produce hydrocarbons. For example, perforated piping can be used to receive hydrocarbons, inflow control devices can be used to control the flow of hydrocarbons from a formation to the perforated piping, and screen assemblies can be used to stabilize the formation in a production zone and to filter particulate materials from the hydrocarbons before the hydrocarbons enter the perforated piping.
Some of the components can be located or activated in the bore using pressure. For example, some of the components may respond to a pressure exceeding a selected threshold by changing configuration. A tubing valve, such as a one-way valve, may be used to prevent pressure used to configure one component from affecting other components.
In some implementations, the tubing valve may prevent post-placement treatments to certain components. For example, particulate materials, such as sand and dirt, may plug openings in the base pipe or other components. Acid can be used to remove the particulate materials from the openings after placement. The tubing valve, however, may prevent acid from being pumped to the location of the openings.
Aluminum bypass plugs have been used in perforations of production piping to prevent particulate materials from plugging the perforations. The aluminum plugs dissolve after contact with acid introduced into the bore to open the perforations. The aluminum bypass plugs, however, require the acid to be introduced into the bore and may dissolve at an unpredictable rate, depending on the amount and chemical composition of both the acid and the aluminum plugs. Furthermore, the tubing valve may prevent acid flow to the aluminum plugs.
Therefore, a mechanism for bypassing a tubing valve is desirable. A mechanism for bypassing a tubing valve without requiring an introduction of materials into the bore to cause the bypass is desirable. A mechanism for bypassing a tubing valve predictably is also desirable.